Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to a device for detecting a quench in a superconducting coil.
Description of Related Art
A device for detecting a quench in a superconducting coil is known. A superconducting coil of this device is constituted of a first superconducting coil and a second superconducting coil that are connected in series. The first superconducting coil and the second superconducting coil are connected together at a middle point of the superconducting coil, that is, a middle point of the entire coil. Also, a minute voltage generated with a quench is detected by measuring a voltage between terminals of the first superconducting coil and a voltage between terminals of the second superconducting coil and by obtaining a deviation between these measurement values.